Buquê de Lírios
by Nowhere Girls
Summary: "A história de como a Lily destruiu a minha vida ao recusar meu pedido de casa..." "A história de como James arruinou a vida dele e a MINHA ao agir como um pateta, ou seja como ele mesmo." "Ei!" "Bem, eles vão ler e vão ver que EU estou certa, Potter"
1. Prólogo

Prólogo.

Tudo começou em uma noite estrelada, uma temperatura amena e músicos tocando violino no belo restaurante italiano "Amore Mio".

Eu tremia mais do que vara verde, tentava não suar e não gaguejar.

Os casais comiam deliciosas refeições à luz de vela.

Minha mesa ficava ao lado da janela que dava para ver um lindo lago, onde a lua cheia refletia um brilho prateado.

Finalmente respirei fundo, apanhei uma caixinha preta em meu bolso e olhei aquele maravilhoso par de olhos verdes.

Ela estava mais deslumbrante do que nunca.

Fiz um sinal para o maitrê, que trouxe champagne e chamou os músicos para mais perto. "Claire de Lune". Sua música predileta.

- Você está tão romântico hoje, James. – ela sorriu e bebeu um gole. – Nem parece o mesmo retardado da briga de ontem.

- Anh...vamos esquecer isso.

- É meio difícil sabe, você é mesmo muito... – eu suava que nem um louco.

- Lily! Por favor. Estou tentando falar algo importante.

- Ah desculpe! – ela revirou os olhos. – Quando você quer falar eu tenho que ficar calada, né? Mas se sou eu...

- Lily... – falei cansado.

- Tudo bem. Fala.

- Eu te amo.

- É isso que você quer falar? – ela riu. – Também te amo, apesar de às vezes ter vontade de te...

- Quer casar comigo?

Abri a caixinha que mostrava o solitário mais belo que já fizeram em todo o mundo bruxo. Ela segurou o choro, colocou a mão no peito e depois na frente da boca. Seus olhos brilhavam de emoção e me senti o homem mais sortudo do mundo.

Gastei quase todo o salário da minha vida naquele anel, mas valeria a pena se ela dissesse...

- Não.

Os músicos pararam sem saber o que fazer, todos pareceram olhar para nós e eu fiquei de boca aberta.

- O...que...? – eu não podia acreditar naquilo.

- Eu não quero me casar com você. – ela parecia firme.

O maitrê, confuso e sem graça, trouxe uma enorme lagosta e colocou entre nós dois.

- Anh...a melhor lagosta da casa. Tenho certeza que suaviza as emoções e nos faz pensar melhor, sabe?

- Desculpe, James. – ela levantou. – Eu te amo demais, você sabe disso. Mais do que tudo no mundo!

- Então...por que...?

- Sinto muito. – ela começou a chorar, virou as costas e saiu correndo rua abaixo, me deixando ali, com cara de bobo, vendo aquela imensa lagosta na minha frente. Foi a partir daí que eu comecei a ter alergia a lagostas.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi, aqui é a Carolina. Hum...vocês podem estar pensando: ok, engraçadinha. Qual Carolina? Eu sou a Lina rs. A outra Carolina vocês podem chamar de Carol ou Allegra (na verdade estou tomando a liberdade de dizer isso, mas nem sei se podem mesmo). Uhhh nosso nick poderia ter sido CarolLina rsrsrs Por que não pensei nisso antes? (eu tinha colocado um ponto entre o Carol e o Lina, mas não tinha saído. Aí ficou: "nosso nome poderia ter sido rsrsrs". Seria um nome bem estranho...)<br>**

**Ok. Foco. Eu sei que o prólogo é meio curtinho, mas bem...prólogos não são normalmente grandes. É só para ter uma ideia geral e de algo que aconteceu antes da história em si, mas que tem importância. Essa é minha interpretação de prólogo rs. Não sei se é isso mesmo.**

**Eu acho que não será necessário colocar no capítulo quem é quem escrevendo, né? Já definimos no perfil que ela SEMPRE será a Lily e eu SEMPRE o James. Sem falar que as notas também vão esclarecer isso.**

**Bem, isso é tudo pessoal. Beijos.  
><strong>


	2. Capítulo 1

Eu não sou uma má pessoa. Eu faço doações para sociedade protetora de animais, contribuo para a educação de uma criancinha na áfrica e sempre jogo os papeis de bala que encontro na rua na lixeira.

Eu tenho certeza de que eu ter dispensado o meu namorado – que me ama e é ótimo - na frente de umas 95 pessoas quando ele estava me pedindo em casamento do jeito mais romantico o possível não vai me mandar para o inferno. Tenho certeza que os seres divinos que fazem o julgamento final dos que passam dessa para melhor vão pensar: "Ah, puxa, foi uma vezinha só. E ela até que tinha razão".

Porque eu tenho. Razão. Eu tenho toda a razão do mundo, eu juro.

Eu e James havíamos tido uma briga terrível no dia anterior. Nada fora do comum, sempre temos brigas terríveis mesmo. Mas você pensa: O que uma pessoa madura faria para acalmar as coisas? Flores é uma boa pedida. Eu adoro ursinhos também. Chocolate com certeza acalmaria meus nervos. Mas o que James fez?

Ele me pediu em casamento!

Gente grande não pede pessoas em casamento para por fim em brigas, James Potter! Gente grande também não deixa a namorada louca da vida porque fica mais tempo com a sua nova vassoura do que com ela! Gente grande não tem só bolinhos e cookies na dispensa!

Okay, Lily respira. Um. Dois. Três. Reeespiração.

Muito bem. Como eu ia dizendo, eu tinha razão para dispensar o James. E não é minha culpa que ele tenha resolvido fazer esse pedido num lugar onde ele poderia ser facilmente humilhado. Se ele não fosse tão confiante (lê-se "convencido") ele não teria arriscado aquele restaurante chique e não teria acabado comendo uma lagosta inteira sozinho.

E além de tudo, James não precisa da minha ajuda para se humilhar. Ele faz isso muito bem sozinho. Hoje mesmo acordei de um jeito muitíssimo especial...

- Liiiiiiiiiiiiiily... – Seria um gato? Um cachorro atropelado? Talvez uma criança estrangulada?

- LIIIIIIIIIIIILY... – Resolvi ir até a janela ver o que era aquela coisa.

James estava parado enfrente ao meu portão, com uma garrafa na mão e encarando a janela do meu quarto. Vi atrás dele seus fiéis escudeiros – Sirius, Remus e Peter – carregando um instrumento mexicano cada e usando sombreiros.

- James, são três da manhã. Vá embora.

- Embora pra onde? – ele choramingou de seu jeito bebado – Eu não tenho casa, você me expulsou... Não tenho teto, não tenho namorada, não tenho dignidade...

- Vá pra casa da sua mãe. – eu disse sentindo algo bom aquecendo meu coração. A mãe de James sempre foi uma pedra no meu sapato. – Você não faz tudo o que a mamãezinha quer, "Jamie"? Ela vai a-do-rar te ter em casa de novo.

- Lily... – ele tentou começar outra frase do seu jeito bebado. – Lily.

- Sim, James? – apoiei meus cotovelos no parapeito da janela, reunindo toda a paciencia que conseguiria às tres da manhã.

- O que eu fiz de errado? O que eu fiz pra você não me amar mais? – Bebados são tão dramáticos.

- Sirius, por favor, leva ele embora. – olhei pro melhor amigo de James com um olhar de súplica.

- Desculpe, Lily, estamos ganhando por hora – ele sorriu divertido – E ainda ganhamos um extra por usar isso – ele apontou para o sombreiro.

Eu mereço.

- James, acabou. Eu não vou casar com você e, do jeito que as coisas vão, eu nunca vou querer. Você é muito irresponsável, não consigo imaginar meu futuro ao seu lado. – Falei de uma vez. Devo dizer, que não tinha mais calorzinho nenhum no meu coração... Isso foi terrível, eu odiei dizer isso. Mas foram as palavras mais sinceras o possível.

- Eu posso mudar, Lily, eu juro! – ele pegou a vassoura do chão (provavelmente o transporte que ele usou para chegar até minha casa, já que ele sempre ignorou que morávamos em um bairro trouxa) – Eu quebro minha vassoura!

- Não, cara! – Sirius finalmente perdeu o ar divertido que mantinha e o trocou por uma expressão de dor – Não a Katie, você ama a Katie!

- Eu vou matar a Katie. Eu vou! Eu vou matar a Katie!

- Ah, essa eu quero ver – eu revirei os olhos, sem acreditar muito.

E então, para a minha surpresa, eu presenciei o assassinato de Katie. Assim, bem enfrente à a minha casa. James simplesmente ergueu a vassoura no alto e então a bateu contra o joelho... Quebrou a sua doce Katie ao meio.

- James... – eu prendi a respiração por um segundo – Você não devia ter feito isso.

- Eu não ligo pra mais nada se não tenho você na minha vida, Lils... – e então ele fez um gesto para os amigos. E começou a cantoria...

"_Ya lo sé, que corazón que no ve,  
>Es corazón que no siente,<br>El corazón que te miente amor.  
>Pero, sabes que en lo más profundo de mi alma,<br>Sigue aquel dolor por creer en ti,  
>¿qué fue de la ilusión y de lo bello que es vivir?<em>

_Para qué me curaste cuando estaba herido,  
>Si hoy me dejas de nuevo con el corazón partío?<em>

_¿quién me va a entregar sus emociones?  
>¿quién me va a pedir que nunca le abandone?<br>¿quién me tapará esta noche si hace frío?  
>¿quién me va a curar el corazón partío?<br>¿quién llenará de primaveras este enero,  
>Y bajará la luna para que juguemos?<br>Dime, si tú te vas, dime cariño mío,  
>¿quién me va a curar el corazón partío?"<em>

Os vizinhos começaram a aparecer nas janelas para assistir – ou gritar para eles irem embora. Senti meu rosto esquentar furiosamente... Não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo comigo! James não tinha o direito de me fazer passar por tamanha vergonha!

- JAMES! – gritei, para sobrepor minha voz à cantoria dos marotos – JAMES, JÁ CHEGA! EU VOU TE DEIXAR ENTRAR, SÓ PARA DE CANTAR!

Para o meu alivio e o de meus vizinhos, James fez um sinal para que os rapazes interrompessem a música. Falou algo com eles que os fez ir embora e, com um sorriso no rosto, se dirigiu à porta da casa.

Suspirei e desci para abrir a porta para aquele energumeno.

- Lily! – Ele entrou sorrindo – Eu sabia que você ia desistir dessa bobagem de terminar, sabia que ia me aceitar de volta! – Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e avançou como se fosse me beijar. O impedi de o fazer com um empurrão de leve.

- Okay, James. Vamos conversar, ta bom? – Agora eles _têm _que me deixar ir pro céu.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_!__Hola, chicos! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e compreendido a natureza de minha Lily. Costumo fazer Lilys um tanto quanto problemáticas... _

_Enfim, espero que tenham gostado de tudo! Semana que vem a Lina vai postar mais um capítulo com o James (caso não tenham percebido, eu sou a "Allegra" /Ana e estamos revesando... o que significa que os personagens também estão revesando)._

_Mandem reviews, por obsequio._

_Até mais ver (daqui a quinze dias, creio eu)._

_P.S. Música 'tocada' neste capítulo : Corazón Partío - Alejandro Sanz _


	3. Capítulo 2

Eu sei que apelei um pouco fazendo meus amigos, às três da manhã, irem comigo fazer uma serenata de amor para Lily, em espanhol e ainda por cima usando "sombrero".

Quero dizer, o sombrero foi demais. Talvez só as castanholas fosse o suficiente.

Em todo o caso, eu estava desesperado!

Não conseguia entender o que de tão ruim eu tinha feito! Só porque ontem fui no jogo de quadribol com Sirius e Remus e esqueci completamente que era nosso aniversário de namoro?

Ou porque uma vez a deixei em frente a sorveteria, porque vi a nova Nimbus 79 mais maravilhosa da minha vida e eu TIVE que comprar com o dinheiro que Lily e eu estávamos guardando, para uma linda viagem romântica para Nova Zelândia?

Ou quem sabe o álbum de fotografias da nossa época de Hogwarts, que eu acidentalmente destruí, porque estava voando de vassouras dentro da casa dela, esbarrei com o cabo no console da lareira, o álbum caiu dentro do fogo crepitante? (acho que esse foi o pior).

Mas Peter tinha a cópia das fotos!

Ela disse que a questão não era essa. A questão nunca é essa. É sempre além do que eu vejo. Mas eu sou míope! Não consigo ver muito além!

Entretanto...eu pediria desculpas por tudo, mesmo não sabendo o que causou o desafeto da minha namorada, só para tê-la de volta.

- Conversar? Está tarde para conversar, não é? – perguntei esperançoso.

- Pensasse nisso antes de vir me acordar com um tango, às três da madrugada! – ela me olhou raivosa. Hum...acho que eu não comecei bem.

- Não era tango...era uma música romântica.

- Acontece, meu caro, que eu não sei falar espanhol. Não faço a mínima ideia do que você estava cantando. Só sei que queria que parasse.

- Bom, se quiser eu explico: a música fala...

- Eu não quero saber da tradução.

- ...sobre eu não saber o porquê de você não me querer mais. Eu não sei o que fiz, mas a única coisa que sei é que não posso viver sem...

- Não sabe o que fez? Não sabe?

- Não. – falei sinceramente.

- Esse é o problema! Parece que você é uma criança e que eu tenho que ficar ensinando como que se faz um relacionamento. Você parece sempre achar que tem 17 anos ainda.

- O que quer dizer? – ela me olhou de forma fuzilante.

Sério. Por que as mulheres não são mais claras?

Elas vivem dizendo que não as entendemos, não compreendemos o que se passa em sua mente e coração, que não conversamos e somos imaturos.

Primeiro: nós realmente não entendemos. Tem vezes que tenho vontade de apertar a tecla SAP. Por que em vez de tentar jogar pistas, não vão direto ao "x" da questão?

Segundo: como eu vou saber o que se passa na mente dela? Não sou legilimente! E nem cardiologista para saber o que ela está sentindo no coração.

Terceiro: Não conversamos? O que mais fazemos na vida é conversar!

Sério.

Noutro dia, quando conversávamos ao telefone, minha orelha ficou muito vermelha! Já não aguentava mais. Mas nunca é demais para elas...

E finalmente o quarto: Imaturo? Eu não sou imaturo.

Se para ser maduro eu tenho que deixar de sair com amigos, deixar de ver jogos de quadribol, parar de montar em vassouras e de brincar de jogar feitiço um no outro, então bem...eu prefiro ser chamado de criança.

Porém, achei que se falasse tudo isso, eu iria piorar a situação.

- Eu até já sei o que você está pensando! – ela começou a forçar a voz para me imitar. – "Ahhh eu também tenho minhas necessidades e você também não as entende!". - aliás, uma imitação terrível, por sinal.

- Há! Errou! Viu? Você também não sabe o que eu penso e sinto. – sorri. Mas logo em seguida percebi que era melhor ter ficado calado.

- Viu? É esse tipo de atitude que me deixa...ahhh! – ela colocou a mão na cabeça e virou de costas.

Ficamos em silêncio e eu me aproximei dela.

- Olha, Lily. Sei que vacilo às vezes... – ela se virou e me olhou brava. - ...várias vezes, mas eu prometo mudar. Se você realmente me ama, vai me dar essa chance. Todo mundo tem direito a uma segunda chance.

- Você já teve várias, James. – ela desviou o olhar. Acho que tentava esconder as lágrimas.

- Vamos...eu sei que você quer. – a puxei pela cintura e nos beijamos. Por um momento, achei que estava tudo bem. Mas então ela se afastou.

- Você não pode achar que todos os nossos problemas vão se resolver por causa de um beijo.

- E por que não? – tentei puxá-la de novo.

- Porque... – ela se afastou de novo, dessa vez mais bruscamente. - ...não é assim que dois adultos resolvem suas diferenças. Não é com um pedido de casamento que tudo fica bem.

- Você não quer casar? – perguntei confuso.

- Claro que quero! Mas pelos motivos certos e não para se desculpar por algo!

Novamente o silêncio. Então percebi que eu a estava perdendo mesmo.

- Lily... – eu comecei a sentir meus olhos ficando embaçados.

- Vai embora.

- Não... – eu me ajoelhei e abracei suas pernas. – Eu não vou sair daqui. Eu não posso viver sem você.

- Vai embora, por favor. – ela pôs as mãos no rosto. – Não torne isso mais difícil do que já é.

- Não. – e agora chutei o balde. Comecei a chorar que nem um bebê. – Por favor!

- James...

- Olha para mim! Nos meus olhos e diz que não me ama mais.

- Eu...

- Diz!

- Eu te amo! – sorri.

- Então...

- Eu te amo, mas isso não vai dar certo. Só vamos sofrer mais.

- Isso é ridículo! – chutei a mesinha de centro dela, que voou contra a parede e se estilhaçou em vários caquinhos. – Por que você não quer ficar comigo? Isso é...

- James! – ela me olhava assustada com o ataque de fúria. Eu estava prestes a quebrar tudo. Mas então Sirius e Remus entraram correndo.

- Pontas! – Sirius me segurou quando eu ameacei tacar um vaso no chão. – Pare com isso. Você está bêbado. Vem.

Lily parecia apavorada e muito triste ao mesmo tempo.

Será que aquela mesinha era tão especial assim?

- Leva ele para a casa, Almofadinhas. Eu arrumo as coisas aqui.

- Ta. Ainda bem que não fomos mesmo embora. Esperávamos que algo ruim podia acontecer. – Sirius começou a me arrastar, mas eu continuava a lutar contra ele, querendo voltar para casa dela, tentar fazer alguma coisa.

Aquilo não podia ser verdade!

- Desculpa, amigão. Mas você é muito chato bêbado. – ele jogou um feitiço em mim e de repente, eu caí no sono.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hey. Em primeiro lugar eu queria dizer que não concordo nem um pouco com a opinião de James. Mas, como eu sou ele, sou obrigada a escrever esses absurdos que ele pensa (e provavelmente, todos os homens).<strong>

**Wow. É muito review. Ainda mais porque a Ana esqueceu de comentar os da semana passada rs. Então: mão na massa!**

**Moo - Que raio de nome foi esse que você colocou, Guilherme? rsrsrs E nossa! Acho que nunca recebi um review tão chique! rs **

**Camy - Bons tempos de que? rsrsrs Nunca escrevemos fic juntas...tinha as "brincadeiras" de nosso rpg maluco, mas... volte sempre! **

**Ritha Black E.C Prongs Potter - Wow! Seu nome é mega grande rs. Precisei usar ctrl + c e ctrl + v. (por isso que talvez saia com outra cor) Primeiro review: não aceitou porque ela é bobona...e bem, o James, pelo que foi constatado nesse cap, é meio retardado também. Segundo: rsrsrsrs para você ver o tamanho do amor do James. Ele matou a Katie por ela! Pobre Katie...mas logo ele a substitui.**

**Zix Black - rsrsrsrsrsrs que bom que você não foi sarcástica! Eu e Ana ficamos muito agradecidas rs.**

**Bella Potter Cullen - É...é fofo, apesar de sempre que eu imagino essa cena, eu tenho vontade de rir rs. Acho que se eu fosse a Lily chamaria a polícia e fingiria que não é comigo. **

**Regina Wassally - Ahhh essa música é linda, né? Eu ouvi umas vinte vezes na aula de espanhol O.O Nossa...chegou a enjoar na época. E que bom que está gostando da nossa fic \o. Mas só uma pergunta: o que é o pov da Lily?**

**MarcelaRansom - Uhuuu! ^^ Agradecemos \o.**

**LadyProngs24 - Olá! Que bom que veio ler \o. e eu também não sei como ela pôde fazer isso com o pobrezinho U.U **

**Bem, até mais gente. Semana que vem é a Ana e espero que ela responda aos reviews \o/**

**Beijos.  
><strong>


	4. Capítulo 3

Estou vivendo sem James Potter há exatos quinze dias e, mesmo que não possa dizer que não sinta falta de algumas coisas (talvez muitas), eu estou me saindo muito bem. Ontem mesmo eu sai para almoçar sozinha no Julio's, nosso restaurante preferido, e o local estava, como sempre, lotado de casaizinhos apaixonados. Adivinhem quem conseguiu não chorar dessa vez? Isso mesmo, EU! Estou superando James, viram?

Minhas amigas (no caso, uma amiga e os marotos) me dizem que eu causei todo este sofrimento para mim mesma e que eu posso desistir a qualquer momento e voltar com James, mas realmente não sei do que elas estão falando. Lily Evans está dando a volta por cima e em menos de um mês.

Quantas pessoas no mundo podem dizer que esqueceram o Furacão Potter em menos de um mês?

- Lily – Marlene era minha melhor amiga. Ela havia ido me visitar e impedir que eu cometesse um suicídio na terça feira passada, acabou me encontrando me empanturrando de pipoca doce, ouvindo Lionel Ritchie no volume máximo e cantando-chorando desafinadamente. E naquele momento estavamos almoçando. Não no Julio's, mas num restaurante perto da escola de Curadores onde estudávamos. – Pelo amor de Deus, acaba com essa palhaçada. Aceita se casar com o James, vocês se amam. – Ela me olhava com piedade, embora eu não precisasse mais disso: Eu passei completamente da minha fase Lionel.

- Lene, não é palhaçada. – tentei soar com o máximo de distinção - Ele é infantil demais pra mim.

- Há, e você não é, Lily Evans!

- Claro que não – me ofendi. Eu não sou infantil, eu sou a pessoa mais madura que conheço. – Se você acha que seria tão bom assim pra eu namorar alguém tão infantil, por que não aceita sair com o Sirius?

- O Black é um caso diferente – ela revirou os olhos – Ele não é só infantil, é um canalha.

Sirius não começou a chamar Marlene para sair logo no quarto ano, quando James começou a me convidar, mas ele já o fazia a muito mais tempo agora. Eu realmente acho que ele pode estar apaixonado pela minha amiga e acho também que eles teriam filhos com uma ótima genética.

- Bom, o James não é só infantil também. Ele tem muitos defeitos.

- Você também e ele te atura mesmo assim. – eu tenho uma melhor amiga _maravilhosa_. – Francamente, Lily, pra mim você ta com medo é de assumir um compromisso sério. Se apavorou com o pedido de casamento e acabou desmanchando tudo com o coitadinho.

- Medo de assumir um compromisso com _ele. _– Não menciono mais o nome de James em voz alta quando posso evitar, já que isso me deixa um pouco emotiva – Eu não quero passar o resto da minha vida me sentindo como se fosse mãe do meu marido, Lene. Eu vivo tendo que dar ordens nele.

- Você sente que deve dar ordens em todo mundo, é mandona mesmo.

- Não sou não! – Emburrei – Olha, se essa é sua idéia de como animar sua amiga, é melhor ir embora, viu...

Lene revirou os olhos, pediu a conta e foi embora. Sem nem me dar nem um tchau, eu juro.

Minha única amiga mulher não fica do meu lado quando tenho crises de relacionamento: Perfeito. E adivinhem só? Minha mãe também não fica do meu lado. Nem meu pai.

'_Mas ele era um rapaz tão bonito, tão educado, tão bonzinho, tão divertido, tão engraçado, tão gentil, tão romântico, tão agradável...'_

Isso é tudo o que ouço quando visito meus pais. É como se James tivesse morrido. Sabe, quando as pessoas morrem os outros não enxergam mais seus defeitos e só se lembram das coisas boas. É isso que vem acontecendo. Meus pais simplesmente esqueceram de tudo o que costumavam reclamar sobre James quando nós estávamos há dois pés do paraíso no nosso namoro.

Mas o mais longe que meus pais foram com essa história de 'James Potter: O genro perfeito' foi quando completávamos vinte dias de separação. Fui visitar meus queridos progenitores, como costumo fazer no primeiro domingo de cada mês, mas quando toquei a campainha e esperava que minha mãe me recebesse com o abraço esmagador costumeiro, tive uma surpresa terrível:

- Oi, Lils.. – me deparei com aquele sorriso tristonho de lado. Esse é o pior sorriso de James. Os sorrisos galanteadores são bons, os de deboche são charmosíssimos, os de felicidade são uma graça, mas os tristonhos... especialmente os tristonhos de lado... transforam o meu coração num pedaço de pudim!

- Ja-james – senti minhas pernas fraquejarem. Depois de vinte dias sem ver James e passando mais da metade daqueles dias aos prantos, era golpe baixo ele me receber assim: na casa dos meus pais e com aquela carinha de cãozinho sem dono – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Seus pais me convidaram para o Jantar. Hoje é dia dos namorados, lembra? – Claro que lembrava, afianl a rua estava infestada de pombinhos - Eles acharam que deveriam me convidar numa ocasião especial assim...

Dia dos namorados? James nunca ligou pra essas datas , ele só considera oficiais três delas: Meu aniversário, Natal e o Aniversário dele. Estas são as únicas que ele memoriza e considera o ato de trocar presentes algo plausível.

- Eu trouxe isso pra você – ele estendeu uma caixa embrulhada em papel durado e com uma fita prata brilhante para mim, aproveitando o meu silencio de choque.

- Obrigada – foi tudo o que consegui dizer e aceitei a caixa.

- Você não vai entrar? – ele sorriu de um jeito um pouco mais otimista, vendo que ainda não tinha começado a gritar, xingar ou acusar – Deve estar congelando aí fora.

Foi aí que eu vi. James usava um avental de cozinha. _Um avental de cozinha e luvas combinando._

Entrei na casa olhando fixamente para os patinhos estampados no avental e até deixei que ele me ajudasse a tirar o casaco pesado que eu usava, tamanho era meu atordoamento.

- James, por que está usando o avental da mamãe...?

- Ah – uma expressão diferente se instalou em seu rosto – Estou ajudando com o jantar! Na verdade fiz quase tudo sozinho e acho que está ficando muito bom! – ele parecia muito orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- Você? _Cozinhando? _– Mérlim, por que você me odeia tanto, por que? Por que quando este indivíduo me namorava era um inútil e pão duro e agora que chutei ele, ele está se tornando o principe encantado? Você está tentando me castigar?

- Sim, o seu preferido : Salmão ao molho tártaro. Sem aspargos, é claro.

E ele lembrou meu prato prefeiro. E que sou alérgica a aspargos. Só pode ser o fim do mundo...

- MÃE! – eu gritei em desespero – MÃE, VEM CÁ, MÃE! – James me olhou um pouco assustado com a minha reação, mas quando viu minha mãe chegando nos deixou a sós ( Agora ele também sabe o que é privacidade... Por Merlim...).

- Florzinha! – Minha mãe me agarrou em um abraço apertado antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa – Minha florzinha está tão crescida, olhe só para você... Lily, que olheiras são essas? Não está dormido bem? O que a mamãe falou sobre...

- MÃE! – eu a interrompi histérica – O que está acontecendo _aqui_!

- Ah, Florzinha, eu pensei em convidar o Jamie para o jantar. Afinal, hoje é dia dos namorados! Não ia deixar o pobrezinho ficar sozinho esta noite!

- Mamãezinha, preste bem atenção, está bem? – eu usei a voz que costumo usar com as crianças que chegam no hospital da escola de curandeiros – Eu e James terminamos. Nós não somos namorados. Pessoas que não namoram não comemoram o dia dos namorados. E _eu _sou sua filha, não _ele. _Você deveria estar me ajudando a passar por isso e arrumar minha vida, não trazer meus problemas de volta. _Capiche_?

- Aiai, isso tudo é bobagem, minha flor! Logo logo vocês vão superar esses desentendimentozinhos e você irá se arrepender de não ter comemorado o dia de hoje com o seu namorado.

- Ele não é meu namorado.

- E o pobrezinho teve tanto trabalho! – ela me ignorou – Acredita que ele passou o dia todo na cozinha? E ainda me ajudou a limpar a casa todinha, Flor! São três andares, não é mole não, Lily...

- Hm, aí tem coisa. – não era possível. Ninguém muda tanto em tão pouco tempo, só podia ser uma armação. James queria me fazer de trouxa, ia me seduzir com toda essa propaganda de "olhe pra mim, eu sou prestativo, sou bonito, ajudo em casa e dou presentes" e depois que eu caisse na conversa voltaria ao James imprestável de sempre.

- Florzinha! Pare de resmungar e vá para a sala de estar. Seu pai e seu namorado estão te esperando junto com a sua Gim Tônica.

Eu acho que vou preferir uma dose de Vodka no melhor estilo cowboy esta noite. Uma dose não, _muitas_...


	5. Capítulo 4

O jantar do dia dos namorados na casa dos pais de Lily, foi bem...interessante. Porém, antes que eu conte sobre aquela noite memorável, vou dizer como que passei os últimos vinte dias sem a Lily.

Resumindo: foram os piores 20 dias de toda a minha triste e patética existência.

Resolvi fazer do meu sofá um ninho dos abandonados. E era exatamente assim que ele parecia.

Fiquei em posição fetal, enrolado em meu cobertor que ela havia me dado em um Natal, quando eu tive a péssima ideia de pescar em um lago congelado e não muito confiável. Enfim, a noite terminou comigo encharcado e quase morrendo de hipotermia. E não comemos peixe.

Independente da temperatura, lá estava eu com os óculos tortos e ensebados, o cabelo todo desgrenhado, com um pijama de flanela de Mickey Mouse e uma pantufa rosa que ela tinha esquecido lá. Havia papéis, lenços, comida e outras coisas mais, espalhadas por toda a sala e eu apenas fitava o teto com cara de nada.

Conseguia passar uns três dias sem sair daquela posição. Levantava apenas para ir ao banheiro e mesmo assim, eu me assemelhava a uma cobra no leito de morte.

Quando um dos meus amigos tentava me visitar e tocava a campainha, eu apenas fechava os olhos e desejava que ele sumisse. Na verdade, _eu_ queria sumir.

No vigésimo dia, com os olhos vermelhos e sem mais sentir o meu corpo eu decidi tomar uma atitude. Eu não podia passar o resto da minha vida daquela forma, eu tinha que agir!

Então o que fiz? Estiquei a mão e durante dez minutos, desejei que eu tivesse algum poder psíquico para fazer o controle da televisão voar até a minha pessoa. Sim, eu tenho uma televisão.

Não entendo muito sobre os trouxas, mas algo que admiro incrivelmente neles é a televisão! Você pode passar horas e horas, sem fazer absolutamente nada de útil para ninguém e ainda ter todo o mundo dentro de sua sala. Se não está satisfeito com um programa, mude!

Bem, em todo caso, passado dez minutos, resolvi aceitar a ideia de que eu não era a Jean Gray dos X-men – mais uma coisa educativa que aprendi com a TV – e estiquei um pouco o corpo para fora do sofá.

Acabei, é claro, caindo. Mas consegui apanhar o controle. Resolvi me instalar ali mesmo e fiquei como uma lagarta em um pequeno e confortável casulo.

Liguei a tevê e coloquei em um canal de filme.

O primeiro que surgiu foi: E O Vento Levou. Mudei.

Parei em um outro canal que passava "Casa Blanca". Ok. Nova tentativa.

- "...I was made for love you baby, you was made for love me." – ah meu Deus! Moulin Rouge! Não posso assistir a isso. Mudando!

O Morro Dos Ventos Uivantes. O que aconteceu com o mundo? Qual o problema com comédias ridículas e animadoras?

Mudei para canais de música. MTV.

"Why she had to go, I don't know, She wouldn't say. I said something wrong now I long for Yesterday…" - Hum…MultiShow. Vamos para o MultiShow!

- "You have gone and made me such a fool, I'm so lost in your love, And oh girl, we belong together". – Lionel Richie não! Lily ama o Lionel.

Droga, percebi uma coisa: ela AMA o Lionel! Por que ela não me ama?

Resolvi tentar uma última esperança: VH1.

- "Como quisiera poder vivir sin aire? Como quisiera poder vivir sin agua? Me encantaría quererte un poco menos Como quisiera poder vivir sin ti.".

Caramba! Vou ligar para esses canais e reclamar! Qual o problema deles?

Lembrei, então, que era dia dos namorados. Antes que minha depressão voltasse e eu me aninhasse novamente à minha posição fetal e começasse a chupar o dedo, resolvi tentar um desenho. Nada melhor e menos triste do que um desenho, não?

Coloquei na Disney. Ahhhh a Disney. Velha e boa Disney. Coisas alegres, personagens retardados que te fazem rir...e começou A Pequena Sereia e eis que surge o Sebastião.

Eu não agüentei. Comecei a chorar.

O Sebastião! Aquela lagosta maldita me fez lembrar do dia em que ela disse "não" para mim! Eu nunca mais poderia ver A Pequena Sereia, ou comer frutos do mar, ou pescar novamente!

Desliguei a tevê e voltei a dormir.

* * *

><p>Depois de acordar, resolvi me envolver um pouco mais com a natureza. Fui para meu jardim e me joguei no chão de barriga para cima. Fiquei ali um bom tempo, até que ouvi passos.<p>

Acho que pelo menos algo de bom eu estava aprendendo disso tudo: eu conseguia ouvir pessoas através do chão que nem os índios cherokee.

- Hum...pelos passos deve ser minha vizinha gorda.

- James? – era Sirius. Droga. Eu não faço nada direito!

- Sim? – perguntei sem olhar para ele.

- O que está fazendo de pijama e pantufa rosa, no seu jardim?

- Tentando me matar.

- Como? Pegando uma insolação? Está super quente! – ele se aproximou mais e pude ver seu rosto.

- Estou esperando as formigas me devorarem.

Ele revirou os olhos, me levantou e me arrastou para dentro. Me joguei novamente no sofá.

- Você tem que parar com isso. Levanta a cabeça e segue com sua vida, cara.

- Não posso. Lily era minha vida.

- Ai meu Deus. Espero nunca ficar assim. Olha, que tal irmos dar uma volta? Ver um jogo de quaribol! Isso sempre te anima.

- Eu nunca mais quero ver quadribol na vida. – virei com a cara em direção a almofada.

Ele me virou e deu um tapa em meu rosto.

- Nunca mais repita isso, mocinho! Perdeu a razão? – eu nada respondi e fiquei olhando para o teto. – Olha, vou pegar umas cervejas amanteigadas. Por que você não sobe, toma um banho e depois eu te distraio? – ele perguntou animado.

- Ok. – com os pés arrastando, comecei a subir as escadas.

Comecei a me despir, quando achei um disco estrangeiro que os pais de Lily, quando viajaram para o Brasil, mandaram para ela. Coloquei para tocar e então deitei na cama e comecei a cantar junto.

"Não vejo mais você faz tanto tempo  
>Que vontade que eu sinto<br>De olhar em seus olhos, ganhar seus abraços  
>É verdade, eu não minto<p>

E nesse desespero em que me vejo  
>Já cheguei a tal ponto<br>De me trocar diversas vezes por você  
>Só pra ver se te encontro<p>

Você bem que podia perdoar  
>E só mais uma vez me aceitar<br>Prometo agora vou fazer por onde nunca mais perdê-la  
>Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?<br>Você não me ensinou a te esquecer  
>Você só me ensinou a te querer<br>E te querendo eu vou tentando te encontrar  
>Vou me perdendo<br>Buscando em outros braços seus abraços  
>Perdido no vazio de outros passos<br>Do abismo em que você se retirou  
>E me atirou e me deixou aqui sozinho<br>Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?  
>Você não me ensinou a te esquecer<br>Você só me ensinou a te querer  
>e te querendo eu vou tentando me encontrar..."<p>

No refrão, "e agora que faço eu da vida sem você?", eu já estava cantando aos berros e Sirius veio correndo.

- Cara! Você ta bem? – ele abriu a porta com força. – Ah... – ele suspirou. – Pensei que você tivesse gritando por socorro! Que tivesse caído e batido com a cabeça ou algo do tipo.

- Preferia...

- Ta. Cansei. Olha só, pensa dessa forma: você está faltando ao trabalho esses vinte dias e provavelmente será despedido, sua conta de água não foi paga, você está um lixo, sua casa parece um chiqueiro e você perdeu a única mulher que você já amou e provavelmente amará na vida.

- Poxa, que incrível. – falei debochado. – Me sinto muito melhor.

- Ou seja, - ele continuou, me ignorando. – tudo que você faz é um desastre e parece que você não serve para nada.

- Sirius, se essa é a sua ideia de como animar um amigo...então eu acho, só ACHO, que não está dando certo.

- Portanto, o ponto que eu quero chegar é: você chegou ao fundo do poço.

- Quando eu começo a me sentir melhor?

- Quando se chega ao fundo do poço, o que resta para você?

- Me afogar?

- Não! Subir! Você não pode ficar pior do que já está, então a tendência agora é a coisa melhorar!

- Hum... – estranhamente aquilo fazia sentido. Quer dizer, se você olhar separadamente, ainda era algo ruim, mas em um conjunto até que ele tinha razão. A única coisa que podia acontecer ainda pior, era uma bigorna cair na minha cabeça. Como eu não sou de um desenho animado, eu realmente poderia tentar melhorar.

- Então, vamos fazer o seguinte: você tenta conquistá-la mais uma vez, se não der certo, siga sua vida! Sei que vai ser difícil, mas é isso aí. Nem sempre o mundo é como queremos ou a Marlene seria minha fã número um.

- Você tem razão! – levantei mais animado.

- E eu sei como você pode começar.

- Como?

- A mãe da Lily ligou e está te convidando para um jantar muito especial.

* * *

><p><strong>Bem, algumas pessoas podem ter notado, outras não, mas eu me baseei em um episódio de Two and a Half Man para essa parte do Sirius "consolando" o James. É quando o Alan se separa da Kandi e leva todo o dinheiro e o cachorro dele e a sua mãe tenta ajudá-lo. Eu gosto muito de séries rs.<strong>

**As músicas que eu coloquei nesse capítulo são (por ordem de aparecimento): Elephant Love Medley (Moulin Rouge), Yesterday (Beatles), Lady (Lionel Ritchie), Vivir sin Aire (Maná) e Você Não Me Ensinou a Te Esquecer (Caetano Veloso). Sugiro que vocês ouçam. São músicas belíssimas e de dor de cotovelo rs. Eu adoro.**

**Não dor de cotovelo, mas as músicas...**

**Wow...não temos reviews...poxa, que aconteceu pessoal? Desistiram de nós? Que coisa triste...**

**Não desistam de nós! Lily e James vão ficar juntos no fim, prometo rs. Afinal, não nasceria o Harry se assim não fosse.**

**Até semana que vem. Se alguém ligar...  
><strong>


	6. Capítulo 5

O jantar promovido por aqueles que me trouxeram ao mundo e aquele que ocasionou minha desgraça nos últimos dias estava indo surpreendentemente bem. A noite estava linda, estrelada, com um clima agradável... James estava lindo também, não tinha cometido nem uma gafezinha sequer e ele não dava sinais de estar sofrendo. Isso era o que mais me incomodava.

Tudo bem, tinha todos aqueles sorrisos tristonhos e olhares furtivos na minha direção indicando que ele provavelmente _estava_ sentindo minha falta. Mas o que eu quero dizer é... Eu estive deplorável nos últimos dias! Marlene teve que ir a minha casa em certo ponto e me ajudar a lavar os cabelos! Como aquele sujeito que se diz sofrer tanto com a minha perda pode estar tão... Bem! E melhor do que quando estava comigo!

- E então nós invadimos a sala de Filch e recuperamos o nosso mapa. – Ele terminou a sua história sobre "Os Marotos e o Mapa Perdido" e meus pais deram uma risada bem gostosa. Fixei minha atenção em seus olhos. Devia ter algum sinal, alguma olheira... Nada. Será que James passou os útimos dias chorando compulsivamente como eu e, assim como eu também o fiz, disfarçou suas terríveis olheiras com um corretivo facial?

- Quer mais pudim, Lily? – ele sorriu educadamente para mim, como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar que eu estava ali.

- Ahn... Não, obrigada. – eu sorri de leve – Posso falar com você? – olhei pros meus pais de soslaio – Sozinha?

- Claro – ele se levantou e olhou pra minha mãe – Darla, não se preocupe com os pratos, eu os retiro da mesa assim que voltar!

- Oh, meu querido, você é tão atencioso!

Tenho bastante certeza que eu estva com uma expressão bastante assustadora, olhos arregalados, um sorriso psicopata ou um queixo caído. Mas James teve a educação de fingir não reparar e com muito cavalheirismo me conduziu para os jardins, onde teríamos mais privacidade.

- Então... O que você quer falar comigo? – Ele sorriu, parecendo um pouco inseguro. Ele não estava se comportando como se _estivesse_ inseguro, mas eu sempre consigo decifrar isso nos olhos dele.

- O que está acontecendo? – Milhares de teorias fervilhavam em minha mente. Será que ele foi abduzido por aliens formadores de homens perfeitos? Será que foi sequestrado por uma gangue de mulheres que fazem lavagem cerebral em caras idiotas? Será que foi picado por uma viúva negra radioativa? – Você está tão... Diferente.

- As pessoas mudam, Lils – ele tocou meu rosto e eu tive que dar um passo para trás para não desmaiar com esse ato (para mim, naquele momento, James era quase Elvis Presley: eu poderia chorar, desmaiar e gritar a qualquer momento).

- Não mudam de uma noite para outra, isso não é normal – tenho bastante certeza que a minha respiração estava bem alta, quase como a do Darth Vader.

Ele deu outro sorriso que eu traduzi como inseguro.

- Bom, se você ama uma pessoa, você consegue fazer coisas incríveis por ela. Até mesmo mudar completamente de uma noite para a outra.

Por todos os deuses do olimpo... O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO!

- Vo-você ensaiou isso? Cadê o Sirius? É um plano, uma armação? – estava sentindo cada célula do meu corpo entrando em pânico e minhas pernas não paravam de tremer – O que ta acontecendo, James, por que você está fazendo isso comigo?

Foi aí que eu vi. A lixeira na frente da casa dos meus pais estava repleta de caixas com o Slogan "Comidas sob encomenda Tallarzam: você pede e a gente entrega".

- Eu te amo, Lily. Volta comigo, você vai ver que vai ser diferente...

- Você fez o jantar todo sozinho? – minha voz saiu cinicamente doce, embora em minha mente soasse como uma acusação.

- Bom, sua mãe me ajudou aqui e ali... Mas, basicamente sim. – Ele pareceu confuso com a minha mudança de assunto. – Você ouviu o que eu disse, Lily?

- Sério? – eu sorri exageradamente – Mas que menino mais prendado!

Aquilo tava me cheirando a armação e eu ia descobrir qual era. Ah sim, eu ia sim...

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá, pessoas, como vão vocês? Aqui é a Ana. Sim, eu sei, muitos nem devem lembrar de mim... Eu simplesmente desapareci por... Dois capítulos? Não sei.<strong>

**Me desculpem eu sou muito enrolada mesmo... E ultimamente estou mais enrolada ainda com trabalhos e projetos e blabla... Vocês provavelmente não se interessam por essa lenga-lenga...**

**Sobre o capítulo: James-se-ferrou. Há!**

**Aos reviews:**

**Ritha Black E.C Prongs Potter - **Adoro quando os personagens tem comportamento suícida, é sempre divertido... Quer dizer, quando não é sério, né. Quando é trágico, eu não acho tão divertido.

Talvez um pouco, mas não tão divertido...

Bom, espero que tenha gostado e continue nos acompanhando =)

**LadyProngs24 - **Tudo bem, tudo bem... Nós duas sabemos bem o que é isso, entendemos a sua ausência.

Pff... Tadinha da Lily. Ela pode ser metida, chata, tudo... Mas defendo minha personagem até o fim! O James estava enganando a coitadinha! Tsc tsc...

Também adoro Moulin Rouge... Mas nunca vi Casa Blanca... Mas acho que a Lina deve ter visto, ela que escreveu aquele capítulo =)

Pretendo ver no futuro, está na minha lista quilométrica de "Filmes para ver um dia".  
>E... Como assim "Não seria a mesma coisa sem a Katie"? Não seria a mesma coisa sem a Lily! Sem a Lily na vida dele, nada tem a mesma graça... Pobre coitado.<br>Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, continue nos acompanhando sempre que arranjar um tempinho, vamos adorar!


	7. Capítulo 6

De repente, estranhamente, Lily ficou com um sorriso de dar medo até ao Voldermot. Ela acariciou meu rosto e falou:

- Vamos entrar?

- Hum...você está bem? – perguntei com um pouco de medo.

- Estou ótima. – ela passou o braço no meu e voltamos para o interior da casa. Apesar de ser esquisito, eu sorri. Será que tudo tinha voltado ao normal?

Quando chegamos à sala, a mãe de Lily soltou um grito supersônico e por um momento fiquei apenas ouvindo um zumbido. Agora sei de quem ela herdou a capacidade vocal.

- VOCÊS VOLTARAM? – ela correu até nós e nos abraçou. Me olhou esperançosa e como nem eu mesmo sabia o que estava acontecendo, apenas sorri sem graça e fiz "sei lá" com o ombro. Ela então olhou para a filha e perguntou agora hesitante: - Vocês voltaram, não é?

- Claro, mamãe. – meu coração disparou. Eu ainda não entendia nada, mas quem se importa com isso? Fiquei de frente para Lily e perguntei:

- Mesmo? Voltamos?

- Sim. – a abracei e me inclinei para beijá-la e então ela deu um passo para trás se afastando dos meus lábios em forma de bico.

- O que foi?

- Voltamos, com uma condição.

- Claro! O que quiser! Eu te dou a lua se você quiser. Uma estrela! – ela pareceu considerar essas duas ideias e por um momento fiquei horrorizado com a possibilidade de ela impor essa condição. Quero dizer...isso aqui não é Stardust! – Hum...isso é uma metáfora, ok Lils?

- Seria legal ter a lua, mas não. Acho que vou pedir algo beeeem mais simples.

Suspirei aliviado.

- Eu quero um simples, singelo e delicado...

Cacto? Buquê de flores? Um urso tamanho família? Um diamante? Eu poderia dar um diamante. São absurdamente caros e eu provavelmente choraria a perda de alguns milhares de galeões, mas tudo pela minha querida ruivinha.

- ...pudim.

Eu e meus ex-futuros sogros ficamos em silêncio sem saber o que falar. Ela queria um...pudim?

- Anh...sério? É só isso?

- Sim.

- Ok. Qual o sabor?

- Isso você pode decidir. – ela sorriu ainda mais.

- Então ta. – apanhei meu casaco e coloquei a mão na maçaneta prestes a procurar uma doceria aberta e trazer meu namoro de volta à vida. – Alguma doceria de preferência?

E então ela riu.

Riu muito.

Gargalhou. Parecia uma louca, que acabou de fugir do hospício e está alucinando seriamente. Sem saber como reagir, eu ri junto. E a risada dela aumentou, então também aumentei a minha e logo estávamos todos rindo de forma medonha, mas apenas com Lily sabendo qual era o motivo de tanta graça.

Minha mandíbula estava me matando e por fim ela se calou e seus olhos ficaram sombrios. Paramos de rir instantaneamente e ela disse:

- Comprar, meu adorável Jamie? Achei que você tivesse se tornado um exímio cozinheiro!

E aí que minha ficha caiu e eu entendi tudo. Ela havia descoberto sobre a comida encomendada e agora estava querendo me por à prova. Sabia perfeitamente que eu era uma negação na cozinha, assim como Sirius é uma negação com Marlene, Peter com garotas no geral e Remus com a lua cheia.

- Você... – falei ainda surpreso e um tanto quanto decepcionado. Ela tinha pedido justamente algo que eu não podia dar, só para me humilhar. Isso queria dizer que ela não queria que voltássemos. Isso me deixou um pouco triste.

E depois, furioso.

Ela cruzou os braços, levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu mais:

- E então?

Eu ergui a cabeça orgulhoso e falei:

- Você terá seu pudim, senhorita Evans.

Apanhei novamente o avental de Darla e me encaminhei até a cozinha.

- Muito bem, vamos fazer um pudim! Hum...quais são os ingredientes de um pudim? – cochichei para a mãe de Lily.

- Nã-nã-não! Você não pode ajudá-lo, mamãe.

- Tudo bem, mas pelo menos posso entregar o livro de receitas? Até eu trabalho com o livro de receitas! – ela parecia estar morrendo de pena de mim.

- Ta. Livro de receitas pode.

Fui até o índice e procurei por pudim. Escolhi o pudim de coco e abri na página indicada. Li:

"Ingredientes:

- 1 lata de leite condensado;

- 1 vidro de leite de coco;

- 3 ovos;

- 1 xícara de chá de coco fresco ralado.

Para a calda:

- 1 xícara de chá de açúcar."

Até aí, nada muito complicado. Vamos procurar pelos ingredientes um a um. Abri o armário e procurei por uma lata que estivesse com o rótulo "Leite Condensado".

Minhas mãos tremiam e eu sentia uma plateia silenciosa atrás de mim, observando meus passos.

Dei uma olhadinha e vi a expressão de pena da mãe da Lily, a de vingança da própria Lily e a de curiosidade em aprender caso um dia a esposa também resolvesse colocá-lo em prova, do pai da Lily.

Achei a lata e coloquei em cima da mesa. Item número dois. Leite de coco. Hum...será que é algo comum de se ter em casa? Eu esperava que sim.

Achei escondidinha no canto do armário. A validade estava vencida, parecia que Darla não fazia muitas coisas de coco. Bem, Lily pediu um pudim. Não falou nada sobre ele não estar estragado.

Coloquei o vidro com a data de validade virada para a parede.

Ovos. Fácil.

E agora uma xícara de chá de coco fresco ralado. Hum...Olhei a coleção de xícaras da senhora Evans. Todas as xícaras não são de chá? Os tamanhos eram variados e eu não sabia qual escolher. O livro tinha que definir melhor essa xícara. Que mal feito...

Escolhi uma qualquer e agora precisava de coco.

- Darla, você tem coco fresco ralado?

- Hum...acho que não. – ela fez uma cara de "sinto muitíssimo".

- Tudo bem. Vou ao mercado e já volto.

Peguei meu casaco e saí correndo.

- Espera! Por que você não faz de outro sabor?

- Não, tudo bem, eu consigo o coco. Não deve ser difícil...

* * *

><p>Achar coco, em um feriado, às nove horas da noite é MUITO difícil.<p>

Rodei toda a cidade e não encontrava em lugar algum. Finalmente fui parar em um mercado no porto, que, não sei por qual motivo, tinha no letreiro "temos coco fresco". Acho que alguém lá em cima ficou com pena de mim.

Saí correndo para entrar, mas um homem me impediu.

- Sinto muito. Estamos fechando.

- É sério...eu preciso de um coco!

- Volte amanhã.

- Cara, meu namoro depende disso! Por favor...

- Sinto muito.

Suspirei desolado e atravessei a rua. Sentei no meio fio e fiquei pensando no que fazer. Vi o homem chato que me impediu de reconquistar Lily, abaixando uma porta de vidro e lá longe, consegui avistar alguns cocos. Hum...quem sabe...eu sou um bruxo, não?

Apanhei minha varinha dentro do casaco, apontei para o supermercado e falei:

- _Accio coco!_

Hum...eu não esperava um resultado tão catastrófico. Em meu desespero, esqueci que havia um vidro entre eu e a felicidade. Sem falar que não defini que queria UM coco.

Então de repente, uma arrevoada (como seria o coletivo de cocos?) veio voando em minha direção. Ouvi um barulho de vidro se estilhaçando, o cara berrando, pessoas correndo, carros que estavam no caminho sendo quebrados e eu me jogando o mais longe que podia, para poder fugir da morte certa.

Imagina que ridículo eu acabar assim: "ah, ele morreu de que?", "cocos o atacaram".

Então, conseguindo desviar, eles foram todos parar na água atrás de mim. Olhei para baixo desolado. Afundaram...eu teria que mergulhar para conseguir um...

Então ouvi um barulho e notei um coco retardatário próximo do meu pé. Era meu dia de sorte!

Saí correndo com ele de baixo do braço, antes que o guarda do mercado lembrasse que eu era um suspeito e viesse atrás de mim.

Finalmente, depois de tanto trabalho, com farinha dos pés a cabeça, com a cozinha de Darla nunca mais sendo a mesma, e com um cheiro de calda queimada, ouvi o "plim!" do fogão.

Meu pudim de coco estava pronto.

Caramba! Eu estava tão orgulhoso! Senti como se ele fosse um bebê que tivesse saído de mim! Tão...lindo.

Ele estava solado, torto, com a calda preta, com o leite condensado estragado e alguns pedaços da casca dos ovos aparecendo (eu sabia que a casca não era para ir junto!). Mas era minha criação! Fiz com minhas mãos queridas!

Mostrei para Lily e sorri.

- Seu pudim.

- _Isso_ não é um pudim. – ela fez uma careta.

- Não importa. Você falou para eu fazer. Eu fiz! Agora coma.

- Eu não vou comer isso! – ela me olhou assustada e se afastou inconscientemente.

- É verdade querida, você tem que comer. – Darla sorriu, se divertindo. Ela realmente devia me amar, para ainda estar ao meu lado, mesmo depois de eu ter feito o armagedom na cozinha dela.

- Eu nunca disse que ia comer.

- Lily, os Evans sempre cumprem suas promessas. – o pai dela respondeu. Caramba, que sogros legais!

- Eu NÃO prometi e eu NÃO vou comer.

- Bom, quer saber? – falei com meu orgulho ferido. – Vou embora.

- Por que? – Darla perguntou e segurou meu braço. – A Lily prometeu voltar com você, se você fizesse o pudim. E isso _foi_ uma promessa. – ela olhou feio para a filha.

- Mas agora quem não quer mais sou eu. Eu já me humilhei demais pela sua filha. Apesar de amá-la e agradecer por vocês serem tão legais, eu também tenho meu orgulho. Fiz o pudim, para desafiá-la. Consegui, agora eu vou embora.

Lily me olhava boquiaberta e eu, apesar de estar cometendo talvez o pior erro da minha vida, sentia uma grande alegria interna.

- Adeus Lily. Espero que encontre alguém que possa te tratar melhor do que eu, pois eu vou.

Saí porta afora, entrei no carro, respirei profundamente me sentindo vitorioso e...recomecei a chorar.

* * *

><p><strong>Meu James é tão sentimental rs. Ele sempre chora rs Adoro fazer os homens chorarem.<strong>

**Poxa, o que está acontecendo com vocês, pessoal? Nossa fic tá chata? Eu nunca vi isso acontecer...começar a fic com um monte de leitores e de repente começar a diminuir até todos sumirem. Normalmente, pelo menos comigo, só aconteceu de aumentar o número ou se manter .**

**Por favooooooor! Mandem reviews e deixem essas escritoras felizes ^^**

**Beijos.  
><strong>


	8. Capítulo 7

Não posso acreditar em como o meu coração é ingrato. Juro que se eu tivesse forças, o arrancava do meu peito, jogava no vaso sanitário e dava descarga. Isso mesmo, como se fosse um peixinho morto. Melhor ainda, um peixinho vivo e muito do ingrato.

Como um coração racional, obediente e orgulhoso continuaria amando James Potter depois de tudo o que ele tem me feito? E não, eu não estou me referindo à toda aquela lenga-lenga que vim destilando durante aqueles vinte fatídicos dias. Não. A coisa piorou de vez: Não bastou James, além de tudo o que ele já tinha feito, ter _me _deixado mal com meus pais e comigo mesma depois de _ele _ter mentido para todos sobre o jantar de dia dos namorados. Nããããão, ele foi mais longe, meus amigos.

James arranjou uma namoradinha! Uma biscate! Uma sirigaita dos peitos GGG!

- Lily... Por que você está mastigando assim? – Marlene interrompeu meus devaneios. Estávamos tendo nosso café da tarde semanal e já fazia três dias que vi o _maldito_ com a loira peituda.

- Assim como? – Maldito, maldito, maldito...

- Como se fosse um porco selvagem...

- Marlene! – minha voz saiu esganiçada – Como ele _pôde_?

Minha querida amiga revirou os olhos e deu um suspiro lento. Eu deveria agradecer aos céus por colocarem no meu caminho uma santa como Marlene, não sei como ela ainda não enfiou um garfo no meu olho!

- Lily, você humilhou ele, terminou com ele e voltou a humilhar ele.

- E isso dá a ele o direito de sair com uma meretriz que usa o triplo do meu tamanho de sutiã?

- Olha, se você ta com ciúme do James, vai lá e fala com ele. Tenho certeza que ele volta contigo.

Ahn? Como alguém pode fugir tanto do assunto? Quem falou em ciúmes, quem falou em voltar?

- Marlene, eu não quero voltar com ele... Já sei! – senti aquela lâmpada de desenho animado se acendendo em cima da minha cabeça. – Já sei, Lene!

- Ai, por mérlim... O que você já sabe, Lily?

- Vou arranjar um namorado também! E muito mais bonito que o James!

Marlene ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, olhando fixamente para mim. Ela costuma fazer isso quando acha que tive uma ideia insana e espera que eu volte a mim em algum momento.

- Não é uma ótima ideia? – eu sorri, não aguentando esperar por uma resposta.

- É uma _péssima _ideia.

- Quem você acha que aceitaria sair comigo assim de última hora? Sei que não tenho tantos pretendentes como tinha antes de namorar o James, mas acho que alguns deles ainda não perderam a esperança...

- Lily, me escute, não faça isso. Você não pode sair com alguém só por vingança, acaba com essa história de uma vez e...

- Lembra do Mark? Aquele menino caolho? Ou Jeremy! Ele ainda me manda mensagens no meu aniversário, James sempre ficava enciumado quando via que ele me mandava buquês de flores maiores que os dele!

- LILY! – O bistrô inteiro olhou para a nossa mesa.

- Lene, se controle... – sussurrei pra ela – Está agindo como louca.

- Eu? Eu to agindo como louca?

Eu sorri amarelo para as pessoas que voltavam a prestar atenção em seus próprios cafés e olhei severamente pra Marlene.

- O que está sugerindo? Você acha que _eu _estou agindo como louca?

- Eu tenho certeza.

- Ele me traiu, Lene! Onde está o código feminino? Você devia estar me dando suporte, estar falando "É isso aí gata, bota pra quebrar!".

- Primeiro: Ele não te traiu, vocês tinham terminado. Segundo: Eu não falo "gata" ou "bota quebrar", pelo amor de Merlin... E terceiro: Sair com um caolho ou um garoto que usa bombinha não vai resolver seus problemas.

- Tem razão, vai parecer que estou desesperada...

- Não era isso que eu queria dizer!

Okay, Mark-Caolho e Jeremy-Bombinha estão fora. Quem mais sobra? Quem que eu conheço é bonito, charmoso, simpático e disponível...?

- Black... – Pensei alto.

- O que? – Marlene perguntou instantaneamente.

- Você acha que Sirius sairia comigo?

Marlene deu uma risada nervosa. Senti uma ponta de ciúmes, mas... Não seria possível. Se ela quisesse sair com Sirius, teria saído a muitos anos.

- Claro que não, Lily! – ela riu de forma esganiçada – ele não trairia o melhor amigo desse jeito!

- Nunca se sabe... Eu não colocaria minha mão no fogo por ele... – As engrenagens maléficas da minha mente estavam a todo vapor.

- Deixa o Sirius fora disso... – ela parecia nervosa – Quer dizer, seria cruel demais. Ele ficaria arrasado duplamente.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Mas quem então...?

Foi aí que eu vi um sinal divino entrando pela porta do bistrô. Um anjo caído do céu. Um anjo lindo, viril e sexy.

_- Mamma mia..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Olá, pessoas! Como vão vocês?

Bom... Eu acho que não tenho muito o que falar... Apenas: **Lily Taradona**.

Essas ruivas são fogo, heim.

Aos reviews:

**Ritha Black E.C Prongs Potter** - Que bom, espero que tenha gostado desse também =)

Continue nos acompanhando!

**LadyProngs24 (1) **- Pretendo ver casablanca sim, sempre ouço falar muito bem do filme. Só me falta é tempo pra essas coisas rs ( E quando o tempo aparece, eu simplesmente esqueço tudo o que eu planejava fazer enquanto tava cheia de coisas pra fazer e fico mortalmente entediada, yeeey).

E continuo defendendo minha personagem.

**LadyProngs24 (2)** - rs Você e a Lina gostam de ver homens chorando, certo? Era disso que estavam falando... Coitados, gente. Vocês gostam de ver o sofrimento masculino, é? Suas pessoas maldosas!

E... Hey! Não confabule contra minha personagem! A pobrezinha já sofre de mais.

**carol mamoru **- Como assim "dó do James"? Ele mereceu, oras. Ele enganou a coitadinha, o golpe do pudim foi muito bem vindo.

E sim, a Lily está sofrendo... (apesar de ter ficado meio tarada nesse capítulo de agora =) )

Continue acompanhando .o/


	9. Capítulo 8

Depois que saí da casa de Lily, senti que se não agisse rápido, voltaria ao meu estado letárgico vendo Moulin Rouge e Fantasma da Ópera com as pantufas dela. Então fui procurar meu amigo do peito, meu irmão camarada Sirius.

Fui até o apartamento que ele tinha em uma rua trouxa. Ouvi berros lá de dentro e toquei a campainha. Ele atendeu sem me olhar, deixou a porta aberta e voltou correndo para a sala.

- O que está acontecendo, Almofadinhas? – entrei curioso.

- O Campeonato de Quadribol da Grã-Bretanha está passando em um canal especial da tevê trouxa!

- WOW! Não sabia que faziam isso! – corri para sentar ao lado dele, quando lembrei do porquê eu estar ali. – Ah...Sirius...

- Depois! Shhh...tá no final. – o locutor avisou que o apito de fim de jogo tinha sido soado e que a Inglaterra ganhou da Escócia por 350 a 294. Sirius deu um berro de comemoração e tomou um gole da sua cerveja amanteigada. – Ta. O que você quer?

- Preciso esquecer a Lily. O que você me sugere?

Seu sorriso cresceu e nunca vi aquele brilho em seu olhar. Por um momento, achei que ele fosse sugerir sequestrar a Lily ou algo que o valha, mas então disse:

- Tem um bar trouxa ótimo aqui do lado. Vamos. – pegou seu casaco de couro de motoqueiro e fomos até lá.

Mal entramos e Sirius sorriu para uma ruiva que estava sentada em uma mesa com as amigas.

- Ah não, Almofadinhas. Seja camarada. Ruiva não.

- Ok. Desculpe. – fomos até o balcão. – Você já provou bebida de trouxa?

- Não.

- Então vamos fazer um rodízio! Garçom, duas doses de tequila!

- Eu sou um barmen. - o homem falou.

- Que seja...Vamos descobrir que tipo de bêbado trouxa você é, Pontas. Já vi que bêbado bruxo você é um mala.

O barmen entregou o pequeno copo e eu olhei desconfiado. Que mesquinharia! Por que tão pequeno? Bebi um golinho e senti minha garganta arder. Entendi o motivo.

- Vira rápido. – bebi de uma vez e meus olhos se encheram de água.

- Ufa...mas como assim que tipo de bêbado eu sou?

- Agora duas cachaças. – Sirius pediu. – Bem, existem alguns tipos de bêbados: o alegre, o carente, o tarado, o chorão e o chato. E as bebidas bruxas meio que fazem efeitos diferentes nas pessoas.

- Hum...Não parecem ser muito legais. – bebi a nova dose. – Cruzes! Eles nos dão álcool puro? – fiz uma careta.

- Na verdade, para quem assiste, é muito legal. – ele riu. – Whisky por favor.

Depois de tomarmos quase todo o cardápio de bebidas, eu comecei a me sentir estranhamente etéreo. Vi manchinhas pretas à minha frente e dei uma risada boba.

- Olha, Almu...Aumi... – recomecei a rir. Minha língua estava enrolada e eu não conseguia chamar o Almofadinhas. – Pontinhos! – consegui dizer. – olhei para o lado e vi que Sirius já não estava mais me dando atenção. Estava agarrado à boca de uma loira e parecia bem entretido.

Eu coloquei a mão dentro do bolso e vi o anel de noivado que eu ia dar para Lily. Fiquei triste. Uma menina se aproximou e sentou-se do meu lado.

- Oi, gatinho. – olhei em volta. – É com você mesmo.

- Ah...oi.

- Meu nome é Aurélia e o seu?

Que coisa...eu não lembrava do meu próprio nome. Sabia que começava com V...ou D?

- Pontas.

- Nome estranho. – ela riu. – De quem é esse anel?

- Eu ia casar...pedi minha namorada em casamento e em vez disso, ela terminou comigo. – Comecei a chorar. Eu sei. Patético, não?

- Ohhh, pobrezinho.

E comecei a contar toda a história da minha vida. Sinceramente, não sei porquê a garota estava me dando atenção.

- E aí, meu amigo... – também esqueci o nome dele. – me trouxe aqui. – apontei para Sirius que agora estava beijando uma morena. Cutuquei ele. – Ela não era loira?

Sirius me ignorou e continuou com seu passatempo.

- Bem, se essa menina não te quis, ela é muito boba.

- É...ela é muito, muito, muito bobona. – falei de forma...boba.

- Que tal me pagar um drinque e depois vamos dar uma volta para você me falar mais um pouco sobre essa menina boba?

- Ta bom. – olhei o menu. As palavras estavam tortas e estranhas. Apontei o dedo para qualquer coisa e o barmen trouxe uma bebida verde, bonita e parecia sair uma fadinha dela. Eu ia cumprimentar a fada, quando a menina falou:

- Obrigada. – e a fada sumiu. Depois que tomei, de um gole só, veio um apagão. A última coisa que me lembro é de uma fada verde me dando tchauzinho e sorrindo para mim. Ou era Sirius?

* * *

><p>Acordei na manhã seguinte com a cabeça estourando. Tentei me lembrar o que eu havia feito no dia anterior. Nada.<p>

Abri os olhos e percebi que não reconhecia o ambiente. Aquele lençol de seda egípcia não era meu, o travesseiro não era meu, a cama não era minha e o quarto não era meu. Olhei para o lado.

- Ô-ou. – a garota também não era minha. Cutuquei seu ombro de leve. – Hum...com licença...moça?

A garota se virou. Era maravilhosamente linda. Loira, os olhos mais azuis que já vi na vida e com um sorriso muito belo.

- Bom dia, Pontas.

- Quem é você?

- Sou Aurélia, lembra?

- Na verdade não...

- Tudo bem... – ela me abraçou e eu me afastei meio nervoso. – Hum...Aurélia, desculpa, mas acho que ambos cometemos um erro na noite passada. Acho melhor eu ir embora.

Levantei e comecei a me arrumar.

- Tem certeza?

Eu não acredito que tinha feito aquilo. Havia dormido com outra pessoa que não Lily? Como eu pude fazer isso? Mesmo não estando com ela, sentia que a havia traído.

- Achei que você quisesse esquecê-la. – olhei pela janela. Devíamos estar no sétimo andar e a vista era muito legal. Uma luz se acendeu em minha mente.

Um plano que poderia dar certo.

Olhei para Aurélia novamente e sorri.

Descobri que sou o bêbado tarado seguido de maléfico.

- Aurélia...quer namorar comigo?

- O que? – ela me olhou espantada.

* * *

><p><strong>Olá. Aqui quem vos fala é a Carol 1. Ou Lina se preferirem. <strong>

**E como assim tem um monte de gente ficando do lado da Lily? Tudo bem que o James foi retardado, reconheço isso. Mas a Lily foi cruel U.U Hunf...**

**Bem, eu sei que com esse capítulo vocês podem ficar com mais raiva ainda do James rs, mas ele estava bêbado...entendam. ^^**

**Enfim, vamos aos parcos reviews \o.**

**LadyProngs24 - Há! Não é mesmo uma graça ele chorando? Viu, Ana? Todos amam fazer os homens sofrerem para vê-los chorando e se arrastando aos nossos pés muahuahuahua *risadinha do mal*. E é realmente uma biscate rs, mas a forma como eu a imaginei pros próximos capítulos é bem simpática. Talvez vocês gostem dela...não que ela vá tomar lugar da Lily. Claro que não.  
><strong>

**Ritha - Posso colocar só Rita? Seu nick é super grande rs. Bem, quem é só a Ana vai poder mostrar no capítulo que vem...mas seja lá quem for, eu já não gosto (tomei as dores do meu personagem rs).**

**Beijos para todos ^^ Até semana que vem. E se vocês gostam da fic, façam um pedido especial aqui para a Ana escrever logo! A fic parou, mas isso não pode acontecer! rsrsrsrs  
>To brincando...faculdade consome a gente e o nosso tempo .<br>**


	10. Capítulo 9

- Lily, que cara é essa? – Marlene perguntou, sem entender o porquê de meus olhos estarem brilhando e meu queixo estar caído.

Aquele homem maravilhoso simplesmente caminhava pelo bistrô como se não tivesse consciência de toda sua... _maravilhiscência_.

- Lene... Olha pra trás... – pronunciei com dificuldade de impedir que um fiozinho de baba caísse – E conheça o futuro Sr. Lily Evans...

- Do que você está falan- _wow_! – ela quase derramou seu café no colo.

Juro por mérlin que meus sentimentos por James sempre foram e ainda são verdadeiros, mas com aquele homem na minha frente eu não conseguiria lembrar nem mesmo a primeira letra de seu nome.

O rapaz, notando que duas maníacas olhavam fixamente para ele, parou enfrente nossa mesa e sorriu de leve.

- Pois não? Acho que me confundiram com outra pessoa ou...

- Sim, sim, foi isso. Quer dizer, seu nome não é Carl, é? – me adiantei, sentido meu rosto ficar vermelho. Odeio quando as pessoas notam que eu estou as encarando (acreditem, isso acontece bastante) e sempre acabo agindo como idiota para justificar a minha estranheza.

- Não – ele riu e soou quase como música vinda direto de harpas de anjinhos do paraíso – Meu nome é David – ele estendeu a mão.

Encarei a mão dele, analisando cada pedacinho dela. As mão dele... Se fadas fossem homens másculos, teriam mãos assim.

- Lily... – resmunguei abobalhadamente, com a minha mão ainda parada sobre a mesa.

- Ahn, muito prazer, Lily... – ele buscou a minha mesa e a apertou com delicadeza.

- Sou Marlene. Não que alguém tenha perguntado.

- Ah, muito prazer! Desculpe! – ele se apressou em apertar a mão de minha amiga.

Como ele era educado... Tão diferente de James... Tão mágico...

Marlene riu bobamente e logo eu notei que minha amiga também estava ligeiramente atordoada com seu encanto. Acreditem, Lene nunca perde a postura, nem mesmo com Sirius Black seminu, embrulhado para presente, com uma caixa de bombons e dando seu maior e melhor sorriso. E, sim, isso já aconteceu.

- ahn... – fingi estar tentando lembrar de algo – ah! David, certo? Por que não se senta conosco? Você parece estar meio solitário... – sorri docemente.

E, acreditem, eu não só consegui que o bonitão sentasse, como também que ficasse conosco por mais de uma hora e levasse o meu telefone! Me senti praticamente como no meu primeiro beijo: Pernas tremendo, coração acelerado e "idiota" escrito na testa.

Quando Marlene chegou a minha casa, já era meia noite. Ou seja, não foi nenhuma surpresa pra ela que eu a tenha recebido com um taco de quadriboll nas mãos – afinal não tenho mais um homem em casa para me defender. Mas foi uma surpresa para mim o que ela tinha vindo me dizer.

- Dormi com Sirius – ela disse assim que eu abri a porta. Demorei a processar a mensagem, chocada com o estado de minha amiga. Ela estava toda molhada, desarrumada e com o rosto inchado como se tivesse chorado. Dado o choque inicial, captei a mensagem e meu queixo despencou.

- Você! E o Sirius! – perguntei a puxando pelo pulso para dentro de casa. Eu precisava saber _como_ isso aconteceu.

**N/A: **Eu me enganei, era _nesse_ que a Lily tava taradona.

**Ritha (que não se incomoda de ser chamada apenas de Ritha =] ) - ** Sim, Sirius é um bobão. Como ele pode ensinar o James a fazer essas coisas com a pobre Lily? Muito Charlie Harper U.U'

Bom, mas a Lily também não é nenhuma santa, né... Enfim...

Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!


	11. Capítulo 10

Eu estava remoendo meu plano na pracinha, enquanto jogava milho aos pombos, como um velho solitário. Será que daria certo? Sempre dá nos filmes...

Aurélia já tinha ido embora, mas prometi que sairíamos mais tarde.

Eu estava pensando em como iria esfregar na cara de Lily o meu novo e sério relacionamento, quando Sirius chegou correndo e arfando, como um cachorro com sede em um dia terrivelmente quente. Bom, estava bem quente e ele é meio que um cachorro, então a analogia não é tão boa.

Ele parou à minha frente, segurou meu braço e demorou alguns segundos puxando o ar para dentro. Depois de um certo tempo de hiperventilação, ele se abanou.

- Tem água?

- Não. Por que teria?

- Por que não? – sentou-se ao meu lado, ajeitou o cabelo molhado de suor, para trás e sorriu. – Tenho duas notícias. Uma boa e outra ruim. Qual você quer primeiro?

- Na verdade, também tenho uma notícia.

- Ei! Eu falei primeiro!

- Mas eu cheguei aqui antes.

- E o que isso tem a ver?

- Nada. Mas eu vou falar.

- Não mesmo, cara. To quase morrendo. E é do seu interesse.

- Meu?

- É sobre a Lily.

- Nada mais que venha...daquela "senhoura" me interessa. – tento evitar falar no nome dela, por isso substituo seu nome por "senhoura", "moça que destroçou meu coração" e "Penny". Penny porque parece "Lily" e ela sempre odiou esse nome. É como uma vingança interna.

- Tem certeza?

- Eu quero falar!

- Eu também.

- Ok. Par ou ímpar.

- Que infantil...PAR!

- Ahhhh...eu gosto do par. – falei tristemente.

- Não importa, eu escolhi primeiro.

- Poxa, eu perdi uma futura noiva...

- Ah, não vem com essa não. Par.

- Ímpar. – eu disse. Não adianta lutar contra o inevitável. – Um, dos, três e...já! – Deu ímpar. – Uhu! Ainda bem que não troquei.

- Então fala...

- Eu estou namorando.

Ele ficou algum tempo me olhando sem piscar. Fiquei encarando-o sorrindo, até que percebi que seus olhos estavam ressecando e logo ele poderia ficar cego.

- Hum...não vai dizer nada?

- Cara, arranjar uma namorada imaginária não vai te ajudar em nada a superar a... – ele parou e emendou rapidamente - ...Penny.

- Não é imaginária.

- Inflável também não é nada saudável...

- Há-há. É aquela garota do bar ontem.

- Você saiu com uma garota ontem?

- Desculpe, acho que você estava muito entretido na sua quinta garota para notar a minha...

- Deve ser isso mesmo. Mas você já está namorando? Quero dizer...você não conhece nada dela.

- E daí?

- Bom, ela pode ser uma serial killer.

- Sabe qual é a probabilidade de uma mulher ser serial killer, Almofadas? Um por cento em toda a população mundial.

- Pontas, você recebeu um "não" do amor da sua vida, teve que correr atrás de cocos e quase foi atacado por eles e ainda foi demitido. Tudo isso em um intervalo absurdamente curto de tempo. Acho que ser morto de forma lenta e cruel por uma mulher, não é nada muito distante da sua realidade.

- Você tem razão. – baguncei o cabelo preocupado. – Mas não é um namoro de verdade.

- Não te falei que era imaginário...? – ele revirou os olhos.

- Não é nada disso. Eu estou pagando Aurélia para fingir ser minha namorada.

- Você o que? – ele me olhou como se eu fosse louco.

- É isso mesmo! Imagina quando a...Penny ver! Vai ficar possessa, desesperada pelo meu amor.

- Você é um cara legal e, não sei porquê, as garotas te acham charmoso. Você não precisa disso.

- Sirius! – o ignorei. – Isso vai dar certo! Estou tão animado com isso que quase não penso em Penny, apenas quero ver minha vingança e a cara dela de desespero.

- Hum...bem, que bom que não pensa nela, mas acho que ela não vai ficar assim tão desesperada.

- E por que?

- Ela está saindo com um sujeito. E você sabe que nunca acho nenhum homem, além de mim, bonito, mas aquele cara é um deus.

Descartando a parte meio gay que Sirius proferiu, meu cérebro apenas processou a parte em que ele disse que Lily estava com outro.

Ela me superou. Me esqueceu...seguiu em frente e vai dizer "sim" quando esse Brad Pitt a pedir em casamento.

- E essa era a notícia ruim.

- Hum... – falei, ainda meio atordoado. – E qual é a boa?

- Eu e a Marlene ficamos.

De repente meus problemas se esvaíram, pois outra coisa absurda havia sido dita.

- O que?

- Isso mesmo. – ele sorriu triunfante. – Consegui.

- Como?

- Bem, depois que eu saí do bar, comecei a vagar, sem rumo, pela rua. Meus pés me levaram até a casa da Lene, mas eu não tinha percebido que era a casa dela. Fiquei tentando abrir a porta com a minha chave, até que ela apareceu na janela segurando uma panela de um lado e uma tábua de cortar carne do outro, como se fossem uma espada e um escudo. Aí ela viu que era eu, abriu a porta e disse: "Sirius?", eu respondi: "Lene...o que está fazendo na minha casa?" Então sorri bobamente e acho que eu estava tentando dar um olhar sexy e continuei: "Finalmente desistiu de resistir aos meus encantos não é, danadinha?" Ou algo do tipo. Não lembro direito do que aconteceu a seguir, acho que houve alguns gritos, ela me expulsando, depois a gente se agarrando e no dia seguinte acordei ao lado dela!

- Wow...você é mesmo encantador. – falei debochado.

- Agora estou indo à casa dela, para pedi-la em namoro.

- Ah sim. Boa sorte, então. – fiquei sentado, enquanto vi Sirius se afastando. Então, relembrando tudo que ele me dissera, alguma coisa me chamou a atenção e corri até ele. – Almofadinhas!

- Oi.

- Eu fui demitido?

- Ah é... – ele respondeu sem graça e me entregou uma carta. – Foi entregue hoje de manhã na sua casa.

Ah que ótimo. Minha vida estava cada vez melhor...

- Espera, o que você estava fazendo na minha casa?

- Ah...hum...eu meio que...dei uma festinha lá.

- Você fez o que? – o olhei horrorizado.

- É, convidei todas as meninas do bar para irem lá.

- Eu não acredito...e isso foi antes ou depois da Marlene?

- Antes. Eu ia para lá, enquanto andava pela rua, mas devo ter esquecido para onde ia e fui parar na casa da Lene. E depois que...sabe, ficamos juntos, esqueci completamente da festa.

- Ah que lindo. E por que minha casa e não a sua?

- Por que eu daria o endereço da MINHA casa? Depois alguma maluca fica me perseguindo ou sei lá...não sou bobo.

- Claro. – suspirei.

- Mas não se preocupe. Passei lá hoje, limpei os vômitos, expulsei todo mundo e prometo comprar vidraças novas.

Excelente. E como isso não se encaixava na notícia ruim que ele tinha para me dar?

To cada vez mais rolando ladeira abaixo.

Tenho uma namorada falsa, a garota que amo de verdade está com outro, fui demitido e agora minha casa virou bordel com cheiro de vômito e sem janelas.

O que mais falta acontecer?

* * *

><p><strong>Mil perdões pelo atraso de postagem, mas é que meu pc tá travando, aí tenho que ficar reiniciando e aí ele trava de novo...<br>Espero que eu consiga postar.  
>Ah! me ajudem pelo amor de Merlin! Esse é o último capítulo PRONTO que temos, porque a Ana, minha fiel companheira de fic, não escreveu mais. E se ela não escrever, EU não posso escrever (porque faz tudo parte de uma sequência) e aí a fic para. Se vocês gostam da fic (e leem minhas notas rs) mandem reviews dizendo: ESCREVE, ANA! Ou ESCREVE, CAROL! Vocês que sabem como vão chamá-la. É que eu a chamo de Ana. Não esqueça.<strong>

**Ok. Vamos aos reviews:**

**Regina Wassaly - Não torçam pela Lily! Torçam pelo James rsrsrs. Era um plano dele U.U James jamais trocaria a sua ruivinha por loira alguma. Ele só quer provocá-la. Já a Lily, quer sair com o cara DE VERDADE. Hunf. Rs To brincando. Pode torcer pela Lily...ou não :D **

**Carol Mamoru - rsrsrsrs adoro o Sirius idiota e infantil. To escrevendo uma fic não postada, onde ele é ainda mais infantil rs.  
>Tadinho do James. Ele vai ficar muito tristinho. Mas agora a coisa vai começar a ficar boa. Adoro vinganças ^^<strong>

**Harumizinha Potter - Seja bem-vinda! Continue lendo ^^**

**PS: Alguém aí gosta de mangás? (pelos nicks, imagino que sim). É que eu amo Bleach e queria saber se vocês leem. E se leem, o que acham: o Ichigo deve ficar com a Rukia ou com a Orihime (que só fala o tempo todo: "Kurosaki-kun...")?**

**Beijos e até semana que vem (espero).  
><strong>


End file.
